Organization XIII: The Reality Show
by crazycinnamonn
Summary: The title says it all. Inspired by 'The Daily Life of Organization XIII' by Juicy Pear.
1. Welcome to the show!

"Organization XIII, a group of nobodies destined to gain the hearts they do not have." The deep voiced narrator said. The camera cut to a view of the castle from the outside. "They all live in this castle; the castle that never was." The camera then cut to a picture of all the members, moving down the row and zooming in on each of their faces. "We're going to uncover the truth of how each of them live, and what they face in their lives. Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show." The theme song turned on, and each member appeared, showing their name, rank, and element. (Kind of like in the beginning of 358/2 days)

The words 'Organization XIII: The Reality Show' appeared in bold red on the screen. The camera then cut to Roxas, Axel, and Xion standing in the hall. Letters appeared below them, reminding the viewer of their names.

Roxas stared into the camera; motionless. After a few moments, Xion elbowed him in the side. "Oh, uh, welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show." All three of them began to walk forward, and the camera followed, still facing them directly. "So, what we usually do here is go on missions, listen to Xemnas monologue, eat ice cream-"

"We throw raging parties, get into fights, and play pranks on the others." Axel interrupted.

Roxas looked up at him with a confused expression. "No we don't-"

"Shh, anyways today we-" A scream was heard from Larxene's door, interrupting Axel.

The camera whipped around, facing an angry looking Larxene in only a towel, her hair a sickly green color. Lightning sparked around her and she gritted her teeth in anger. "Which one of you idiots replaced my shampoo with hair dye?!" She yelled.

Roxas snickered and Axel straight out burst into laughter.

Larxene started towards them but noticed the camera. She growled. "I'll bet you won't think it's funny once I'm through with you!" Larxene stomped back to her room, slamming the door shut. The camera cut to Larxene sitting in front of a red curtain.

"Oh, they think it's funny now, but they're gonna get what's coming to them. You do not want to mess with me when I'm in a bad mood." Lightning flickered around her again.

The camera cut back to them standing in the hall. "Did you do that?" Xion asked with a concerned look.

"No, but that was hilarious." Axel answered once he was finished laughing. The camera cut to him in front of the red curtain.

"Eh, she deserved it." He shrugged. "She's usually a bitch anyway,"

The camera cut back to the group. "Anyways we should-"

"Wait!" The camera whipped around to face Demyx running from behind them. "Yes! I got here in time. I'm Demyx," He waved to the camera with a smile.

"Uh, Demyx, we're kinda recording something here." Roxas said.

"I know," Demyx said, still smiling.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He scoffed.

The camera cut to Roxas in front of the red curtain.

"Ugh, I don't even know why Demyx is here." He said. "He is so annoying!"

The camera cut back to them in the hallway.

Demyx's smile quickly faded into a frown. The camera dramatically zoomed in on his face, then at Roxas.

* * *

Now for these important messages: If you're in love with an anime character and wish for him/her to be real, call 1-800-I-WANT-MY-SENPAI. Don't fret, there's still hope for your love.

* * *

The camera cut back to them in the hallway.

"Guys…" Xion began.

Axel cleared his throat, interrupting the dramatic moment. "How about we introduce the other members to the viewers?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Xion nodded and grabbed Roxas by the arm, pulling him forward. Axel and Demyx followed, the camera following them directly in front.

"So, you guys obviously met Larxene." Xion said whilst walking. "Let's go check what Marluxia's doing."

The camera cut to Xion knocking on Marluxia's door. She waited at the door for a few moments before knocking again. She shrugged towards the camera.

Axel stepped forward and opened the door without knocking. He poked his head inside. "Hello!" He grinned.

Marluxia's room was a pale pink, pink roses scattered around everywhere. The 'Barbie Girl' song played loudly whilst Marluxia sat at his desk; doing paperwork.

He spun around to face them and the camera zoomed in on his face. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled. He turned off the music that was playing and then pointed to the door. "Get out!"

"We just-" Roxas began.

"Out!" Marluxia's blue eyes flared with anger.

"Sorry…" Roxas mumbled before leading the group out and closing the door behind him.

The camera cut to Axel in front of the red curtain.

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder if Marluxia's actually a guy. I mean, what kind of damage do flower petals do? Seriously…" He trailed off.

The camera cut back to the group in the hall.

"How about we pay a visit to Luxord?" Xion suggested.

"Yeah let's-" Roxas turned to walk the other way, but noticed someone off-screen say something. "Oh, uh, I think that's all the time we have for today." Roxas said, turning to the camera. "I'm Roxas," He then looked over at Demyx and cleared his throat.

"Oh-I'm Demyx,"

"I'm Xion,"

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"This was another episode of Organization XIII: The Reality Show. Stay tuned for more!" Roxas flashed a smile at the camera.

"That was nice, good job, Roxas."

The screen turned black.

* * *

"Coming up," The deep-voiced narrator says.

Roxas appears in front of the red curtain. "I've always had suspicions of Axel and Larxene, this is just more proof."

Axel and Larxene appear in front of the camera, sitting on the plush mission room couches; talking. The narrator voices over while they speak unintelligible things. "Are Axel and Larxene together? Find out in the next episode!"

 **Hope you guys liked the first episode! Feel free to leave a review or pm me some ideas for future chapters!**


	2. Larxel?

**Here's a challenge, try and count how many times the word 'appear' is in this story.**

"Tonight on Organization XIII: The Reality Show,"

Roxas appears on screen. "I've always had suspicions of Axel and Larxene, this is just more proof."

Then Xion appears, "I can't believe they did that!"

The screen turns black and the words 'Organization XIII: The Reality Show' appear in bold red. The theme song turns on, and all of the members appear.

After the opening, the camera cuts to Roxas and Xion crouching behind a couch.

"Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show." Roxas whispered.

"Today we have a special prank planned for Axel and Larxene." Xion whispered then raised the pie she was holding to the camera.

Roxas then appears in front of the red curtain. "We all know they love each other. It's so obvious, the way they're always sitting together and talking. I've always had suspicions of Axel and Larxene, this is just more proof."

The camera cuts back to them both. "Would you like to do the honors, Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Sure," Roxas accepted the pie from Xion and crawled to the edge of the couch. Xion giggled and the camera angle changed to face Axel and Larxene from the front view, whilst Roxas slowly stood behind them; still holding the pie.

"SURPRISE!" He yelled before slamming the pie into Axel's face. Larxene jumped from the couch.

"What's your problem?!" Axel yelled and tried to wipe some of the pie off his face. Xion began laughing hysterically and revealed herself from behind the couch.

The cameramen came out of hiding and Axel freaked out. "NO! NO WAY!" He yelled and tried to cover his face.

Axel appeared in front of the red curtain. "They are _so_ going to regret that! Just watch, Larxy-I mean Larxene and I are gonna get our revenge!"

Then Larxene appeared, "Those little twerps are gonna get what's coming to them! How dare they do that to Axie-I mean Axel!" A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Sure, sometimes Axel can be a little annoying with his catchphrase and I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes, but we've been getting to know each other better and-NEVERMIND I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" Her cheeks were now as red as a tomato.

Axel appeared again. "Do I like Larxene? I like hanging out with her and all. I take back what I said about her being a bitch, she's actually a really nice, beautiful, kind-I mean a total bitch, yeah!" Axel looked away from the camera and blushed.

The camera cut back to the group in the mission room. Axel stomped out and Larxene glared at both Roxas and Xion who were still laughing hysterically. She then summoned her kunai and ran toward them.

Roxas grabbed Xion's arm. "RUN!" He yelled and instantly they both ran down the hall with Larxene close behind. The camera angle switched to one hanging from the corner of the wall.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, they made it to Roxas' room. Roxas ran inside, dragging Xion alongside him. He slammed the door closed and looked over at Xion. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded in response. Roxas looked down and realized he was still holding her hand.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" He blushed and let go of her hand.

The camera switches to the one in the hall; facing Larxene and a now clean-faced Axel snickering in front of Roxas' door.

"This'll teach them not to mess with us." Larxene said to Axel before taking a key out of her pocket and locking Roxas' door. Afterwards, they both ran down the hall whilst Larxene screams.

The camera switches back to the one inside Roxas' room. Xion gasps at the sound of Larxene's scream and heavy footsteps.

"W-What happened?" Xion stammered nervously. She reaches for the doorknob and tries to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She looks over at Roxas with a worried look.

He tries to open the door himself, but it still does not budge. "That's weird," He mumbled.

"Now what do we do?" Xion asks while Roxas tries to open the door.

"Someone will probably open the door for us soon, don't worry," He reassured her.

Xion began to cry at the word probably. "Xion, don't cry," Roxas embraced her and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"We're gonna die here." She sobbed.

* * *

Now for these important messages: If you or someone you know has an unhealthy addiction with Kingdom Hearts, go to The International Mental Institute of Kingdom Hearts. Or call 1-800-I-NEED-HELP.

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

"Ohmygosh, we'regonnadiewe'regonnawe'regonnadie!" Xion wailed as she rocked back and forth in a fetal position in the corner of the room.

Roxas paced around in the room. "For the last time, Xion, we are going to be fine!" He tried for the millionth time to open the door, then slammed his fist in the wall in frustration. He observed the doorknob and rubbed his chin his thought. "If only I had some kind of key…" He thought aloud. "Aha! A key!" He summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the doorknob. A beam of light shot out into the keyhole and the sound of a door unlocking was heard.

"ALL OF THIS TIME AND YOU JUST FOUND OUT HOW TO OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Xion yelled.

"You didn't know how to open it either!" Roxas shot back.

"I was scared, okay?" She stood from the corner of the room and walked toward the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave now." She opened the door and stepped out, only to be covered in water.

"DEMYX!" She yelled. Roxas snickered and Axel and Larxene revealed themselves from around the corner.

"Wasn't Demyx," Axel laughed.

Xion appeared in front of the red curtain. "I can't believe they did that! I almost died from anxiety! I thought I was going to die, okay? All we did was just pie him in the face, not lock him in a room for an hour!"

"20 minutes," The cameraman corrected.

"IT FELT LIKE AN HOUR!"

The camera cut back to the hallway.

"Why would you do that? I was having a nervous breakdown in there, you know!" Xion stormed off to her room.

Axel continued laughing. Roxas turned to the camera. "Anyway that's all the time we-" Larxene pushed Roxas out of the camera's view into the wall. "OW!"

"That's all the time we have left for today, I'm Larxene!" She struck a pose to the camera.

"I'm, arghh, Roxas," The camera moved to the left to show Roxas holding his arm and wincing in pain.

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"This was another episode of Organization XIII: The Reality Show." Larxene waved at the camera. "Bye!"

"You should do something about that catchphrase of yours."

"Well you should do something about your pms!"

"You did not just say that!"

"ARRGHHH!" Roxas groaned.

* * *

The screen turns black. "Coming up," The narrator says.

Xigbar appears on screen in front of a red curtain. "Tonight we're planning to raid Larxene's room," He grins. "It's gonna be awesome."

"What will they find in Larxene's room? Find out in the next episode of Organization XIII: The Reality Show!"

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review, I'd like to see what you think c:**


	3. Worst Idea EVER!

**Sorry, these chapters are beginning to take a long time to write! But thanks for continuing to read!**

"Tonight on Organization XIII: The Reality Show,"

Xigbar appears on screen; grinning. "Tonight we're planning to raid Larxene's room, it's gonna be awesome!"

Then Larxene appears. "He got what he deserved." She smiles devilishly.

The camera cuts to the opening. Afterwards, the screen turns black and the words 'Organization XIII: The Reality Show' appear in bold red. The camera then cuts to Xigbar, Demyx, and Zexion in front of a door labeled 'XII'.

"Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show!" Demyx said.

Xigbar appears in front of the red curtain. "Tonight we're planning to raid Larxene's room, it's gonna be awesome!"

Then Demyx appears, "I'm excited to see what Larxy has in her room. I only caught a few glances of her room from that time when she asked me to kill a spider that was in her bathroom. Oh wait, she told me not to tell anyone about that...oops."

Then Zexion, "...I don't know what I'm doing here."

The camera cut back to the hall.

"Alright, you guys remember the plan?" Xigbar asked.

"Yep!"

"Yes.."

"Then let's go,"

Zexion and Xigbar went to hide behind the corner of the hall. The camera angle changed to the one hanging from the wall. Demyx walked up to Larxene's door and knocked.

A few moments later, she opened the door a crack. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Umm.. I...uhh…" He looked up at the ceiling in thought.

Larxene opened the door wider and crossed her arms impatiently. "What is it?"

"Oh yeah! I remember now! Saïx had...a..umm..important mission for you!"

She raised an eyebrow. "And he asked you to tell me this?"

He nodded. "Yeah! You should go right away!"

"Yeah right," She went to close the door, but Demyx stopped it from shutting all the way.

"Wait! I'm telling the truth!" He turned to the corner of the hall where Zexion and Xigbar were hiding. "Right, Zexy?" He asked.

Larxene turned to see what Demyx was looking at. "Huh?"

The camera dramatically zoomed in on the corner of the wall.

The camera then cut to Xigbar in front of the red curtain. "Damnit, Demyx! You blew our cover!"

* * *

Now for these important messages: If someone you know has a crush on your senpai or is dating him/her, call 1-800-KILL-THAT-BITCH. We'll make them suffer as much as possible for the price of only $5 per stab. That's right, $5! Hurry and call now before we get arrested by the authorities.

* * *

The camera cut back to Demyx at Larxene's door; both of them looking at the corner of the hall for someone to appear. After an eternity of silence, Zexion reemerged from the corner.

"Hey, Zexy! Larxy has an important mission that Saïx sent me to tell her, right?" Demyx winked.

"Demyx what are you doing here? I was supposed to tell Larxene about her mandatory mission in Castle Oblivion." Zexion stated.

Demyx frowned. "No you—"

"Anyway, Larxene," Zexion began, turning to her. "Saïx didn't tell me too many details about it, but he did say something about being teamed with Axel—"

"What?" A smile instantly spread across her face. "Where's Saïx?"

"The..umm.."

"I believe I last saw him walking in The Hall of Empty Melodies." Zexion answered.

"Dude, that's like on the other side of the castle!" Demyx exclaimed. "It'll take her an hour just to—"

Larxene ran out of her room and pushed Zexion out of her way.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Zexion thought aloud.

"Thanks for backing me up, by the way." Demyx said. "You're a great liar!"

"And you are a terrible liar."

"Hey!"

At that moment, Xigbar emerged from the corner. "Nice work, now let's get in there and see what we can find."

The camera angle changed to face the inside of Larxene's room.

They all walked in and Demyx looked up at the camera hanging from the ceiling.

"There's cameras everywhere…" He mumbled to himself. "Even in our rooms…"

Xigbar immediately began to look through Larxene's things and Demyx joined him.

Zexion awkwardly stood in the doorway.

"What're you doing just standing there? Come here and help!" Xigbar said.

"I'd prefer not to be involved in any of this." Zexion said and took a seat on the edge of Larxene's bed.

"Suit yourself,"

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"There's nothing interesting in here!" Xigbar said, aggressively closing Larxene's drawer. "Just clothes,"

"Hey, check this out," Zexion and Xigbar crowded around Demyx. He took out what he found from underneath Larxene's bed. "It's Larxene's diary,"

"Open it!" Xigbar insisted.

Demyx opened the book and read aloud the first page. "Dear diary," He read. "OMG did you see how hot Axel looked today? (Ha, his element is fire and he's hot.) I can't believe he spoke to me! I'm gonna have to keep up the whole 'tough girl' ruse. Tbh, I'm just a—"

"What are you doing?!" Larxene yelled from the doorway.

"Uhh..we were just…"

"Is that my diary?!" Lightning began to flicker around her and she summoned her kunai.

"Uh oh,"

Zexion ran out of the room without being caught, since he was the closest to the door. He ran to the corner of the hall where he was safe. The camera angle changed to the cameramen in front of Zexion; facing him directly. Shrieks of mercy could be heard from Larxene's room and sparks of lightning.

The camera cut to Larxene in front of the red curtain. "He got what he deserved," She smiled devilishly. "It's just more evidence on why you shouldn't mess with me."

The camera cut back to a terrified looking Zexion. "Uhh…" He turned to the cameramen with wide eyes. "I suppose that's all the time we have left for today, I'm Zexion and that was Demyx and Xigbar." He gave a weak smile to the camera. "Stay tuned for—" Screams from Demyx interrupted Zexion.

"How did she even make it back that quick?"

The camera turned black.

* * *

"Coming up,"

"Today, we get to see what these Organization missions exactly are, and what they do during one." The narrator voices over as they show clips of Axel and Roxas killing a giant heartless together. "Find out what they do in the next episode!"

 **Feel free to pm me an idea for upcoming chapters! Seriously, my ideas are becoming so limited that I had to result to making a chapter about the missions.**


	4. Missions Aren't Always Simple & Clean

"Tonight on Organization XIII: The Reality Show,"

Xion appears on screen. "That was so mean!" She says.

The camera cuts to the opening, afterwards Axel, Roxas, and Xion appear on screen leaning against a wall; singing.

" _When you walk away you don't hear me say, pleeaaase, oh baaaby, don't go."_ They sing. " _Simple and clean is the way-"_ Axel and Roxas both stop singing once they notice the camera. Xion continues to sing; oblivious to what's going on. " _-That you're making me feeeeel tonight, it's haaard to let it go."_

"Xion…

" _Hooold me, whatever lies beyond this mooorning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at aaallll,"_

"Xion…"

" _Nothing's like before!"_

"XION!" Roxas and Axel yelled simultaneously.

"What?!"

"We're recording!" Roxas pointed to the camera.

"Oh, uh," Xion looked over at the camera and composed herself. "Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show."

"That's my line…" Roxas frowned.

Xion ignored him and continued to speak to the camera. "For today's episode, we're going to show you what we do during a mission."

"Our—" Roxas began.

"Our mission today is to collect organization sigils; pretty easy," Axel interrupted.

"Guys—"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Xion ran out of view of the camera and Axel followed. Roxas sighed and trudged behind.

* * *

Now for these important messages: Are you obsessed with Zexion from Organization XIII? Do you want to smell him and rape him and pet his hair? Well, you're in luck! For only $32,098,434 you can have him for one night. Hurry and call 1-800-SEXY-ZEXY before he wakes up from the chloroform we gave him.

* * *

The camera cut to Xion in front of the red curtain. "I just _love_ missions! It gives you something to do, you know? It's so boring just sitting around in the castle all day."

The camera then cut to Axel, "I hate missions. I would rather sleep in all day." He yawned.

Then Roxas, "... I just want to get this over with."

The camera cut to a montage of the trio collecting sigils. The montage ended on a clip of them walking down a path in what appears to be Twilight Town.

"I feel like we found all of them already," Xion thought out loud. "But the mission still isn't complete, hmm, where could those other two be?"

"Let's check in the underground passages," Roxas suggested.

"Oh, I know!" Xion's eyes lit up. "How about we check in the underground passages?"

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"UGH," Axel groaned. "These missions are _so_ boring!"

"Then what do you want to do instead?" Xion asked.

Axel looked at the ground underneath the path where they walked.

"Uh, oh," Xion said once she noticed the mischievous grin that spread across Axel's face. "What are you thinking?"

"Shh!" He motioned for them to join over where he was looking. The camera moved to face what he was looking at. Three kids could be seen talking to each other and laughing.

"I'm thinking we play a little prank on them," Axel whispered.

"No way! We don't even know who they are!" Xion whisper-shouted.

"Which makes it even funnier," Axel replied.

The camera cut to Axel walking out of a store, carrying a huge sack of flour. He walked back to the path where they were before, whilst Roxas and Xion followed behind; snickering.

He waited for the right moment when they were directly underneath, and poured the flour all over them. The brunette girl screamed and the blonde boy tried to wipe the flour off of his clothes. The other boy with them began to cough from the flour that got in his mouth.

Axel snorted and tried his best to stifle his laugh, Roxas covered his mouth and shaked from suppressed laughter, and Xion giggled.

"Who would do this?!" The brunette girl yelled.

"Probably Seifer's gang," The blonde boy answered. "We'll get our revenge tomorrow." He looked up at the path where Axel, Roxas, and Xion were.

"Run!" Axel grabbed both Xion and Roxas by the arm and ran. The camera followed behind.

"Huh? Who were they?"

The camera cut to Xion in front of the red curtain. "That was so mean! They didn't deserve that! Although, it was pretty funny." She giggled evilly.

The camera then cut to Axel, "Man, Saïx is _so_ going to kill me if he finds out about this. And that I used his toothbrush this morning—I mean—I didn't say anything." He scratched the back of his head and looked away.

The camera cut back to the group running. They continued running until a giant heartless appeared in front of them. Xion gasped and Roxas summoned his keyblade and ran toward it. Axel summoned his chakrams and followed after Roxas.

"Wait up!" Xion yelled and ran after them.

Axel threw his chakrams at the heartless while Roxas slashed at it with his keyblade and Xion used magic on it. They killed it together and green orbs exploded out of it.

They all high fived each other and turned to the camera. Axel rested his arms on Roxas and Xion's shoulders. "That's all the time we have for today," Roxas said. "I'm Roxas."

"I'm Xion!" She waved to the camera and smiled.

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Stay tuned for more!" They all said simultaneously.

"Can we get ice cream now?"

"Roxas, you have an obsession."

The screen went black.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who viewed and left a review! I'm planning on making a Q and A episode, so leave your questions either in the reviews or you can pm me. Also, thanks to sailorsenshi13 for the idea of making a commercial about the fourth wall (in a way it sorta is, aha)**


	5. Happy Birthday Saïx!

"Tonight on Organization XIII: The Reality Show,"

Everyone appears on screen, squished onto one couch. "Happy birthday, Saïx!" They all say; some more enthusiastically than others.

The camera cuts to the opening, afterwards Axel, Roxas and Xion appear in the kitchen.

"Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show," Xion says. "As some of you may know, today is Saïx's birthday."

"It is?" Roxas asks.

Xion ignores him. "So we're going to make him a surprise party. I assigned people to be in charge of different things." She began to count her fingers. "Marluxia and Larxene are in charge of decorating, Demyx and Zexion are in charge of making sure Saïx doesn't get to the mission room, we're in charge of making the cake, and everyone else is in the mission room; waiting." She turned to Roxas and Axel. "Anyway, let's get started on the cake!"

Axel picks up a box in front of them with a picture of a chocolate cake. "So it says here that we need 3/4 cup unsalted butter, room temperature."

Xion ran to the fridge and began searching for butter. She took out a container that said 'I Can't Believe it's Not Butter'. "Does this work?" She held it up.

"Yeah sure,"

"But it says it's not butter," Roxas mumbled.

Axel continued to read off the list. "3/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder,"

Xion tilted her head. "Cocoa powder? What's that?"

"I don't know, let's move on to the next one," Axel said. "3/4 cup flour,"

Xion pulled up a chair and climbed onto it to reach the cabinet above. She tried carrying the heavy sack of flour and lost her balance. She fell off the chair with a thud. Axel and Roxas laughed hysterically. She stood from where she fell behind the table so the camera could see her. Axel and Roxas laughed harder at the sight of flour all over her cloak.

"It's not funny! You try carrying that huge sack of flour!" She yelled.

Roxas picked up the sack off the floor with ease.

Xion rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, now we need 1/4 teaspoon of salt."

"You go get it," Xion said and sat on a chair.

Roxas grabbed a salt shaker in front of them. Xion scoffed.

"1/2 teaspoon of baking powder," Axel continued.

"Baking powder? I don't think we have any," Roxas said.

"Alright, 1 cup of sugar,"

"Oh, uh," Xion giggled awkwardly.

"Xion..." Axel turned to her. "Did you eat all the sugar?!"

"Maybe..." She looked away.

"DAMNIT, XION! This cake's gonna suck." Axel turned back to the list. "Anyway, we need 3 eggs."

Roxas opened the fridge and took out a carton of eggs.

"1 teaspoon of vanilla extract,"

"We have vanilla ice cream, does that work?" Roxas asked.

"Sure," Axel continued reading. "1/2 cup of buttermilk or sour cream."

Roxas opened one of the cabinets and took out a bag of chips. "These are sour cream and onion," He said, raising it to the camera. "Can we use these?"

"Yeah, now we need to preheat the oven to 350 degrees." Axel continued.

Xion got up from the chair and set the oven at 350. "What's next?" She asked.

"Grease your cake pan," He answered.

Xion grabbed a pan from the pot rack. "This'll work,"

"But we have to grease it," Roxas said.

"Oh well! We don't know how to do that anyway," She said to him.

"Place the butter, eggs, vanilla extract, buttermilk, and sugar in a bowl. Oh wait, we don't have sugar!" Axel glared at Xion.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

Roxas took a bowl from another cabinet and dumped the entire contents of the butter container. He placed 3 eggs inside, with the shell still on, and opened the bag of chips and dumped them in the bowl.

Xion grabbed a wooden spoon and began to mix all the ingredients together.

"This is gonna be one weird cake," Roxas commented while watching Xion having trouble mixing chips together.

"Place the flour, salt, cocoa powder, and baking powder in another bowl."

"I wanna do it!" Roxas bounced and took another bowl out. He poured so much flour in that it overflowed out of the bowl and onto the table.

"Woah, Roxas!" Axel stopped him from pouring any more. "I think that's enough."

"Right," Roxas poured all of the salt on top of the mountain of flour.

"Okay next we have to add both of the mixtures together." Axel said.

Roxas took the bowl of white flour and poured it into Xion's vomit-looking mixture. Xion mixed them both together until it looked like a love child of Jabba The Hutt and Gollum. "It looks great, right?" Xion smiled.

"I think we would have been better off just buying a cake," Axel stated.

"But it's much more fun making one!" Xion said.

"Right, anyway, pour the batter into the cake pan." Axel continued reading.

Xion poured the contents of the bowl into the frying pan. It piled on top of each other because there was no room in the pan.

"Put the pan in the oven for 30 minutes,"

Xion opened the door to the oven and put the pan inside.

"Wait a second, 30 minutes?!" Roxas said. "30 minutes is _way_ too long!"

Xion's eyes lit up. "I know! Let's play a boardgame!"

Axel and Roxas groaned.

* * *

Now for these important messages: WHEN IS KINGDOM HEARTS 3 COMING OUT, NOMURA? MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND! I HAVE WAITED FOR TOO LONG, DAMNIT! BY THE TIME KH 3 COMES OUT I'LL BE TOO OLD TO REMEMBER WHAT KINGDOM HEARTS IS! If you can relate to the text above then join us at Together we will get Kingdom Hearts 3, one day we will, one day.

* * *

 **Let's See What Demyx and Zexion Are Up To**

The camera cut to the corner of the hall; showing Demyx and Zexion in front of Saïx in the middle of the hall. Demyx was rambling on and on, Zexion looked like he was about to fall asleep, and Saïx looked like he was about to stab someone.

"And then I ended up buying the chicken wrap 'cause like, I wanted something different, you know? Then after that I decided to take a walk and—"

"Enough, Demyx!" Saïx interrupted. "I have other matters to attend to. Now if you can kindly move out the way," He tried walking around Demyx but he blocked his path.

"Wait! Did I tell you about that one time a bird pooped on me?"

"Tell somebody else, I don't care." Saïx said bluntly and pushed Demyx out of the way. He continued walking down the hall.

"Wait! You can't go to the mission room!" Demyx yelled after him. "Axel burned it last night!"

"If he had done that, the dusks would've told me." Saïx yelled back.

"I—uhh..." Demyx thought of an excuse for him to not go into the mission room. "I need you to unclog my toilet!"

"Tell Zexion to do that." Saïx turned the corner of the hall; out of view of the camera.

"Wait! UGH! Too late!" Demyx slumped his shoulders. "Axel's gonna kill me." He turned to face Zexion and realized he was leaning against the wall; fast asleep. "Thanks for the help!" He yelled in his ear.

"AGH!" Zexion woke from his 'nap'. "What happened?!" He looked around frantically.

The camera cut back to Xion, Roxas, and Axel playing monopoly on the kitchen table.

"You have to pay me $800!" Xion grinned.

"What?! No way! You're cheating! I quit!" Roxas pushed the boardgame off the table and pouted.

"You're such a sore loser!" Xion stuck her tongue out at Roxas.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am too!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Guys!" Axel interrupted. "Do you smell something burning?"

Xion and Roxas both sniffed the air. "Ugh, smells gross." Roxas commented.

"Uh, I think that's the cake..." Xion said and pointed to the oven.

"Oh right, the cake," Roxas said. "How long has it been in there?"

Axel checked the clock on top of the fridge. "About an hour," He answered.

"An hour?!" Xion ran frantically to the oven and took out the cake. It looked like a goop of mucus and vomit in a pan. She set it on the table. "Who wants to try it?" She asked.

"Not it!" Axel said.

"Not it!" Xion said.

"Aww," Roxas took one look at the 'cake' and gulped. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." Xion answered. "But hey, you get to be the first one to try it! I bet it'll taste really good." She reassured.

Axel laughed at Xion's words. Roxas grabbed a fork and, hesitantly, took a piece out of the glob of 'cake'. His hands were trembling as he slowly put the fork inside his mouth and took a bite. The room fell silent as he slowly chewed. His eyes grew wide and he covered his mouth. He quickly ran out of view of the camera and vomiting sounds can be heard.

"Eww…" Xion mumbled.

Axel shrugged. "Looks tastier than the cake."

Demyx ran in at that moment. "Guys! We have a code red emergency! Saïx is on his way to the mission room and—woah, are you okay, Roxas? And why do you have flour all over you, Xion?"

"Long story, but wait, Saïx is on his way to the mission room?!"

"Demyx...your job was to make sure Saïx wouldn't make it to the mission room," Axel said through gritted teeth. "YOU HAD ONE JOB, DEMYX, ONE JOB!" Axel's entire body lit on fire; indicating he was angry.

"I'm sorry!" Demyx squeaked.

Axel stood from the chair and began toward Demyx. Xion held him back before he could get any further.

"Tell everyone to get ready and hide!" Xion ordered. "We'll be there once Axel calms down and Roxas quits vomiting."

"Okay!" Demyx ran out of the room.

The camera cut to the mission room. Everyone was in there wearing party hats and talking to each other. The room was decorated with pink and yellow streamers and a hanging sign that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAÏX'.

Marluxia looked around the room in awe. "I think we did a pretty good job decorating,"

"Pretty good?" Larxene said. "I think we did _amazing_." They both high fived.

Saïx walked into the room and stopped in his tracks when he noticed the decorations. Nobody noticed he entered but Xigbar.

"Hey Saïx!" He waved to him.

"Saïx?" Larxene whipped around and noticed him standing in the archway. "Oh, uh, happy birthday Saïx!" She said weakly.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone said simultaneously. Marluxia threw flower petals on him and Luxord blew his party horn.

Demyx ran in at that moment; panting. "Guys…Saïx…is…on his way…here." He looked up and noticed Saïx standing right next to him. "UGH! Why am I always late?"

A few moments later, Xion and Axel walked in.

"Guys, once Saïx get's here we should—" Axel nudged Xion's shoulder and pointed at Saïx standing next to her. "Oh..happy birthday!" She smiled. "We made you this surprise party and a cake too!"

A few moments of silence passed. "I said, we made you a cake too!" She said louder. "A CAKE!" She yelled.

Roxas ran in carrying a tray with the glop of a cake on it.

"Feel free to try some!" Xion said and handed a plastic fork to Saïx.

"Don't eat it," Roxas mouthed to Saïx.

Larxene walked toward the cake and leaned it to sniff it. She gagged. "Ugh! What is in that cake?"

"Just some flour, eggs, butter, sour cream and onion chips, and salt." Roxas answered. "Oh, we forgot to put in the ice cream."

"You guys put sour cream and onion chips in a cake?!" Larxene yelled.

"It only tastes terrible 'cause Roxas put a ton of flour and salt in it!" Axel pointed to Roxas.

"Xion dumped the entire bowl of butter in it!" Roxas pointed to Xion with his free hand.

"Hey, don't put me in this!"

"You baked the cake in a freaking frying pan!" Roxas yelled.

"You didn't say it was a bad idea at the time!"

"ANYWAYS!" Axel interrupted. "What do you think, Saïx?"

"I think you should've bought a cake," Saïx stated.

"Ha, told you so!"

"Whatever," Xion rolled her eyes.

"Guys, we're out of time," Roxas nodded his head towards the camera.

"Oh, right! The show!" Xion exclaimed. "But first, let's sign off with a hug!"

"No you—" Saïx began but Xion hugged him before he could finish his sentence. Roxas placed the cake on the ground and hugged Saïx as well. Axel shrugged and joined them. Everyone slowly began to join in the group hug, some more hesitantly than others. Saïx scowled in the center of it, though a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks.

He sighed. "That's all the time we have for today, sadly, I am Saïx."

"I'm Xion!"

"I'm Roxas!"

"I'm Demyx!"

"I'm Xigbar,"

"I'm Lexeaus,"

"I'm Vexen,"

"I'm Xaldin,"

"I'm Larxene!"

"I'm Marluxia,"

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Stay tuned for more," Saïx said monotonously. "Now everyone get back to work."

"After all we did we don't even get a thank you?!"

"Wait, where's Zexion?"

"Xion, you're getting flour all over me!"

"Sorry!"

"OMG, I just stepped on the cake, ew!"

"Saïx's hair smells nice."

"...What?"

 **Hope you guys liked this episode! Fyi,** **Saïx's birthday was on November 14th. I made a list for all the Orgy members' birthdates. Next up is Demyx on November 27th! c:**


	6. A Trip To The Mall

"Tonight on Organization XIII: The Reality Show,"

Larxene appears on screen. "I can't believe Marly just let these idiots ruin our shopping spree!" Her scowl turned into a smile. "Though, I don't mind Axel being with us."

After the opening, Xion and Roxas appear on screen on one of the mission room couches.

"Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show," Roxas says. "Today we…" He trails off, becoming more interested in something offscreen. The camera whips around to see what he's looking at. Marluxia and Larxene appear on another couch across from Xion and Roxas.

Larxene files her nails while speaking to Marluxia. "Omg, then after that we totally have to go get our nails done. I cannot wait."

The camera whips back to Roxas. "Where are you guys going?" He asked.

Larxene turned to Roxas and scowled at him. "None of your—"

"The Mall That Never Was," Marluxia answered for Larxene.

"The Mall That Never Was…" Xion repeated. "What is that?"

Marluxia looked shocked. "Only the best mall in The World That Never Was, only the coolest Nobodies go there."

"Mall?" Xion was still confused. "What's a mall?"

"Omg, she doesn't know what a mall is, Larxy," Marluxia said to Larxene.

"Could we go too to see what it is?" Roxas asked.

"No—"

"Sure, just so you can know what it is," Marluxia said.

"Aren't you guys recording some reality show?" Larxene motioned to the camera.

"Well, we can record the show there, right?" Xion asked the cameramen. "Please.." She begged.

The camera nodded in approval. "Yes!" Xion smiled.

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Oh, can we bring Axel too?" Roxas asked.

"Uh—"

Larxene's face immediately lit up. "Of course!"

At that moment, Demyx walked in the room. "Hey guys! What're we talkin 'bout?"

"Nothi—"

"We're all going to the mall." Roxas answered.

"Cool, can I come with?" Demyx asked.

"N—"

"Sure!" Xion said.

"Can I bring Zexy too?"

"The more the merrier I guess," Marluxia mumbled.

* * *

Now for these important messages: Do bananas have seeds? Is a pineapple a vegetable? Is a coconut a fruit? Vote now on .org! Don't worry if things get too out of hand, we have complementary hitmen to kill your friend for you.

* * *

The camera cut to the inside of the mall where Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Xion, Roxas, and Axel stood in a large circle.

"So where shall our first stop be?" Marluxia asked.

"The food court!" Demyx burst out.

"No," Everyone said simultaneously. Demyx frowned.

"How about we go to Forever 21?" Larxene suggested.

"Totally!" Marluxia agreed.

"No way!" Axel yelled. "My manhood will be shattered in there!"

"What manhood?" Xion asked.

"OHHHH!" Everyone yelled. Even people walking by joined in. Xion stood with a confused look.

The camera cut to Xion in front of the red curtain. "Can someone please tell me what manhood is? I honestly don't know, I don't know why that's so funny." The cameraman snickered.

The camera cut to the inside of Forever 21.

Larxene took a dress off a rack and showed it to Marluxia. "OMG, this one is super cute!"

Marluxia held up the dress he was holding to Larxene. "This one looks way better on you though. It totally matches your eye color."

Demyx joined in. "Yeah, I think so too," he said.

"Nobody was talking to you, idiot!" Larxene lashed out. "Why are you even here? You don't like shopping."

"Yeah, but, I like food, and there's food in the mall," Demyx stated.

Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Where's Xion?" Roxas asked after looking all over the store for her.

"Aww, how cute, you want to know where your girlfriend is at all times." Larxene teased.

Everyone snickered and Roxas growled.

The camera cut to Larxene in front of the red curtain. "Might as well make fun of those two like they did to Axel and I. Plus, you have to admit they're pretty cute together."

The camera then cut to Roxas. "Xion is not my girlfriend! We're just friends, okay?" He paused to think. "Yeah, just friends," he concluded.

The camera cut back to the group inside Forever 21.

As if on cue, Xion walked out of the fitting room at that moment. She wore a short sleeve, flowery dress with a flower headband and black tights. She smiled and curtsied for the camera.

Roxas' jaw dropped. Everyone fell silent as she walked toward him.

"So…" she sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Roxas began once he composed himself. "I think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Xion blushed and smiled.

The camera zoomed in on them and they looked as if they were about to kiss.

"When are we going to the food court?" Demyx interrupted.

Everyone glared at him.

"What? I'm starving!" He said.

The camera cut to Xion, now in her organization cloak, in the checkout line with Marluxia and Larxene carrying piles of clothes. The cashier took each item and scanned it, slowly. After about 10 minutes of scanning they finished.

"Your total is 53673 munny," the cashier said monotonously.

"53673?!" Xion burst out. "We can't possibly afford that!"

"I have an idea," Larxene said before striking the cashier with lightning. He passed out on the ground and began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Larxene!" Marluxia yelled. "What did you do?!"

"RUN!" Axel yelled, and with that, everyone ran out of the store.

The camera cut to the group walking casually through the mall.

Zexion turned to Demyx with an irritated look. "Demyx, because of you I could have been arrested today! Why did you insist I come with you anyway? You know malls aren't my necessarily my thing and—" Zexion's eyes grew wide at something behind Demyx.

"What is it, Zexy?" Demyx asked.

The camera turned to see what Zexion was looking at; a store titled 'Hot Topic'.

Zexion slowly walked toward the store as the 'Halleluiah' song played.

"Do you guys hear that?" Roxas asked. Axel shrugged.

"Should we—" Xion began.

"Go on without me!" Zexion said and continued into the store without turning back.

"Okay then…" said Xion. "Where should we go now?"

"The food court!" Demyx kneeled down in front of Larxene. "Pleasepleasepleasepleeeeaaseee!" He begged.

"Fine," Larxene rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Demyx stood and kissed Larxene's cheek.

She pushed him off of her. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Aww, Larxene, are you blushing?" Xion teased.

"N-No I'm not!" She yelled. Her cheeks turned even redder.

"That's so cute!" Xion giggled.

Larxene growled. "You know what? I bet you and Roxas love having—"

Nothing could be heard but a bleeping sound while Larxene continued speaking with a slight smirk on her face.

Roxas and Xion's smiles slowly turned into shocked, disgusted faces. Axel and Demyx laughed while Xion gagged and Roxas covered his face with his hands.

Finally, the bleeping ended.

"And that's what Roxas and Xion do together on weekends," Larxene concluded.

"That's disgusting!" Xion burst out.

"Nice vocabulary, Larxene," Axel said. "I never knew there was a swear word for 'Z'."

"Larxene knows a lot of words," said Marluxia. "I remember from that time we played strip poker with Luxord." He shuddered.

"I like to consider myself highly educated." Larxene smiled.

The camera cut to the group inside the food court.

"Wow, look at all these different food stores!" Xion exclaimed.

"They're called restaurants," Axel corrected.

"Woah, I wonder what McDonald's is," Roxas said in awe.

Xion jumped up and down. "I wanna try everything!"

"Wait a second," said Roxas, "where's Demyx and Marluxia?"

"Marluxia's on a diet so he left," Larxene stated while examining her nails. "As for Demyx, who knows?"

"He probably got lost, everytime we go somewhere he gets lost." Axel sighed.

Roxas looked towards the camera. "I think that's all the time we have for today. I'm Roxas."

"I'm Larxene,"

"I'm Xion!"

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Stay tuned for more!" They all said simultaneously.

The screen went black.

"Hey look at those kids lined up to sit on Santas' lap!"

"Look at that kid sitting on his lap right now, what kind of hairdo is that?"

"More like a hairdon't,"

"He looks pretty old to be sitting on Santas' lap...wait...is that Demyx?!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this episode! Thanks for reading! c:**


	7. Happy Thanksgiving from OrganizationXIII

"Tonight on Organization XIII: The Reality Show,"

Everyone appears on screen sitting around a large table. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Everyone says simultaneously.

After the opening, Xion appears sitting at the end of the table with a ridiculous looking Sacagawea costume on.

"Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show," she says. "Today we have a special show planned especially for Thanksgiving."

"What in the hearts are you wearing?"

The camera whips around to view a tall redhead in the doorway.

"Axel, you're late," Xion sighed. "And where's Roxas?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, but I heard him in his room saying something about losing his dignity and pride."

At that moment, Roxas walked in the room with an even ridiculouser costume than Xion's of a turkey.

Everyone in the room immediately burst into laughter at the sight of him.

"Aww, Roxas, you look so cute!" Xion giggled.

"I hate you all," Roxas grumbled. He then took a seat next to Xion.

"Where's the food already?" Xigbar groaned.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" said Demyx.

Everyone began to speak at once; complaining about when the food would arrive.

"Guys…" Xion tried to quiet everyone down. "Everyone, please quiet down." Everyone ignored her and continued to yell and complain.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xion yelled.

Roxas gasped. "Xion!"

"Look, the dusks are supposed to bring the food. I'll go and get them if that's what you all wa—" Xion turned around to see Xemnas standing directly in front of her.

"Oh.." she giggled awkwardly. "Hello Superior,"

* * *

Now for these important messages: Are you obsessed with Kingdom Hearts? Then come on down to the National Mall of Kingdom Hearts in Ohio! Why Ohio? Because Ohio! Hurry down before all our staff members die on Black Friday

* * *

The camera cuts back to Xemnas standing in front of Xion.

He crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Number XIV, could you please tell me what is going on here?" He looked toward the camera. "And why are there cameras here?"

"Oh, umm, uhh…" Xion looked to Roxas for help.

"Superior, we have a show called Organization XIII: The Reality Show which we've been recording every week." Roxas explained.

"And what do you record on this show?" Xemnas asked.

"Just random things that happen in the organization." said Roxas.

Xemnas continued questioning Roxas. "And you have viewers that actually watch this?" He asked.

"Well, so far we have 281 views, I think that's pretty good." Roxas answered.

"Woah, _281_ people!" Demyx exclaimed. Everyone began to cheer and high five.

"Hmph," Xemnas still seemed unimpressed. "And may I ask why you are wearing a turkey costume?" Everyone began to snicker again.

"Because Xion forced me to," Roxas grumbled and looked away.

"Because it's Thanksgiving, Superior!" Xion smiled. "That's also why we're all sitting at this table; nobody ever went into this room before today. Roxas and I, mainly Roxas, had to wipe off all the dust in here."

"Thanksgiving..?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

Xion's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't know what Thanksgiving is?"

Xemnas didn't respond.

"Thanksgiving is a holiday about being thankful for everything you have," said Xion.

"It's also about food," Axel said and everyone laughed. Xion rolled her eyes.

"And what do you do during Thanksgiving?" Xemnas asked.

"You sit around a table and eat!" Demyx answered.

"No, you gather with your family and friends to enjoy a meal together and talk about what you're thankful for. Would you like to join us, Superior?" Xion asked. "You know, it wouldn't really be Organization XIII without you."

"Actually it technically would be Organization XIII without him," Roxas pointed out.  
"With him it's Organization XIV."

"Yeah...why are there 14 members?" Luxord asked while shuffling his deck of cards.

"Xion dies in 358/2 days," Larxene stated. Everyone looked at her with a confused look. "What?"

"Anyway, you have to join us Xem—I mean Superior," Xion looked at Xemnas with wide eyes.

"Alright, if that's what you want." He took a seat at the far end of the table. "I would like to see how this 'Thanksgiving' works."

At that moment, the dusks walked in with trays of food.

"Where were you?" Xion asked one of the dusks.

"Oh, mhm, yeah I know," Xion said while the dusk spoke in her ear.

"They can talk?" Roxas asked Axel. He shrugged as a reply.

The other dusks began to place the trays onto the table.

Everyone grabbed the trays of food and began to serve themselves.

Axel took a piece of the turkey and bit into it. He spit it out immediately. "Ugh! The turkey's undercooked!"

"So is the corn!" Xigbar said.

"And the cranberry sauce tastes like water!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Roxas grabbed the plate of mashed potatoes at the same time as Demyx. The camera zoomed in on both of their faces dramatically.

"Let go, Demyx!" Roxas yelled.

"No! I grabbed it first!" Demyx yelled back.

"Grr…" Roxas growled.

"Grr…" Demyx growled.

They both began to pull the plate of mashed potatoes toward them.

"I wanted it first!"

"You always take everything! It's not fair!"

The plate slipped out of Demyx's grasp and flew directly onto Xaldin's face.

Roxas and Demyx gasped.

Xaldin wiped the mashed potatoes off his face and growled.

Demyx bit his lip. "Uh oh…"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Xigbar announced.

Everything turned into chaos after that; everybody began to throw food at each other while Xemnas sat at the end of the table with a scowl.

"Everybody please calm down!" Xion yelled. "This was supposed to be a peaceful evening together!"

"So, this is Thanksgiving?" Xemnas asked amidst the chaos.

Xion sighed. "Thanksgiving at the castle," she answered. She turned to the camera. "That's all the time we have for today, I'm Xion and this is our crazy organization." She motions to everyone around her. "Stay tuned for—" A piece of turkey hits Xion on the side of her head. Everybody quiets down and stops throwing food.

"OKAY, WHO THE FUCK JUST DID THAT?!"

 **Bonus Clip!**

Roxas appears on screen still in a turkey costume. He sighs and begins to sing and dance. " _You put your right hand in,"_ he stretched out his right hand. " _You take your right hand_ out," he brought his hand back. " _You put your right hand in,"_ he stretched out his right hand again _. "And you shake it all about,"_ he shook his hand. He began to dance unenthusiastically and spin around. " _You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around."_ He clapped to the beat of the song. " _That's what it's all about."_

"Gobble gobble," he said monotonously. "Have a happy Thanksgiving." Laughter could be heard offscreen.

"Fuck you, Xion," Roxas grumbled and walked offscreen.

* * *

 **Once again, I'm going to ask if anyone has any questions for the members for an upcoming Q & A episode. Leave your questions in the reviews or pm me! And have a happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Sleepover!

"Tonight on Organization XIII: The Reality Show,"

Xion appears on screen in front of the red curtain, but you can see her entire body. "Umm, the author doesn't know what to put here so she's just gonna have me dance."

The macarana song begins and Xion dances to it.

After the opening, Roxas and Xion appear on screen sitting on the floor in what appears to be Roxas' room. Instead of the usual organization cloaks, they wore sleepwear. Xion had a nightgown on decorated with organization sigils and Roxas had a white tank with baggy grey pajama pants decorated with keyblades.

"Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show," Roxas says.

"Today we decided to have a sleepover in Roxas' room." Xion said.

Roxas sighed. "Why _my_ room?"

The camera turned to show Demyx sitting across from them. He also wore a white tank, but with blue pajama pants decorated with sitars. "You guys know what day it is today?" He asked with a grin.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Friday?" He asked.

"No!"

"The 27th?" Xion asked.

Demyx shook his head and sighed. "Nevermind I guess…"

Xion and Roxas exchanged glances. Axel walked in the room at that moment holding a bottle of sake. He continued drinking it as he made his way to plop himself on the bed.

"Axel!" Xion's eyes widened. "Is that alcohol?!"

"Yup," he answered.

"Luxord is gonna kill you if he finds out you stole that from him!" said Roxas. Axel shrugged and took a swig from the bottle. He too wore a white tank but with red pajama pants decorated with chakrams.

A door creak can be heard and the camera whips around to view Zexion poking his head throw the small crack in the door. "Demyx, did you steal my lexicon again?" He asked.

"Maybe…" Demyx answered as he slid the book from underneath the bed. Zexion reached his arm out to take it. "Wait!" Demyx said before giving it to him. "Stay with us and I'll give it to you."

Zexion sighed. "Why is it that you always find a way to blackmail me?" He opened the door wider to reveal his, yet again, white tank with grey pajama pants decorated with lexicons. He walked into the room and sat in the corner with his knees close to his chest.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Roxas asked.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Demyx suggested.

"Okay!" Xion agreed. "Roxas, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered.

"Do you…" Xion looked up in thought. "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Roxas blushed. "Wha—no! Well, kinda, maybe…"

"Who is it?" Xion asked.

"I'm not telling you! That wasn't the question anyway!" said Roxas.

"Whatever," Xion scoffed.

"Xion, truth or dare," Roxas said.

"Truth," Xion answered.

"Do _you_ have a crush on anyone?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"Yes," Xion said, smiling back at Roxas. "And if you think I'm going to tell you, I'm not!" She turned to Axel. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to imitate someone and we have to guess who it is," said Xion.

"Hmm…" Axel thought for a moment. "You're getting on my nerves!" Axel said in a high pitched voice. "I'll destroy you, you stupid toy! I'm better than you!" Axel continued his Larxene impression while everyone laughed hysterically, even Zexion was snickering.

As if on cue, the door slammed open to reveal Larxene in a black tank and white pajama pants decorated with lightning bolts. Everyone went silent.

"Can you all shut up?!" She yelled. "I am trying to sleep! What are you all doing here anyway?!"

"We're having a sleepover, Larxene!" Xion answered with a smile. "Would you like to join us? We're playing truth or dare right now."

She looked around the room and blushed as soon as she saw Axel. "Fine," she said calmly and sat on the floor next to Demyx.

"Roxas, truth or dare?" Axel asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to let someone style your hair and you have to leave it like that."

"Yes!" Xion immediately threw her hands into Roxas' hair. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I met you." She began to brush Roxas' hair down to make it less spiky.

"Perfect!" She said once she was finished. Roxas' hair looked similar to Marluxia's; only shorter.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Axel said once he finished his bottle of sake. "How about we play spin the bottle?"

"Spin the bottle?" Xion tilted her head.

"Yes! Let's play it!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Someone has to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on they have to kiss." Axel explained.

"Kiss?! No way!" said Roxas.

"Who wants to spin the bottle first?" Axel asked with a grin.

Demyx raised his hand. "Ooh ooh pick me!"

Axel placed the empty bottle of sake on the ground. "Okay, Demyx, spin the bottle!"

Demyx flicked the bottle to spin it. Everyone leaned in intently to see who it would land on. The camera zoomed in as the bottle slowed down to point toward Zexion in the corner.

Xion burst into laughter.

Demyx scooted toward where Zexion sat.

"Demyx, don't you dare—" Demyx interrupted Zexion by kissing him square on the lips. Zexion pushed him off immediately.

"AGHHH!" He picked up his book from the ground and ran out screaming.

"Well then…" said Roxas. "I think you might have scared Zexion."

"Oh, I've done worst to him," Demyx replied calmly.

Axel cleared his throat to break the silence. "So, who wants to spin next?"

"I will," said Xion.

"Wait, Xion, don't!" Roxas burst out.

"Don't worry, the bottle will probably land on you anyway," Larxene teased.

Roxas glared at her.

Xion ignored them and spun the bottle. The bottle slowed to a stop in front of Larxene.

"Go ahead and try," Larxene smirked.

Xion shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Larxene on the cheek. The moment her lips touched Larxene, she screamed and bounced back. Larxene laughed.

"Uhh...what just happened?" Roxas looked back and forth between Larxene and Xion.

Xion covered her lips with her hand in pain. "She shocked me!" She pointed at Larxene with her other hand.

"Shocked?" Demyx slowly brought his finger to Larxene's shoulder to poke her. "Ow!" He quickly retracted his hand.

"Now it's Roxas' turn!" Axel said, grinning at Roxas.

"My turn?" Roxas' face turned red as he realized what Axel meant. "Woah—no way! I can't possibly…"

"Spin it! Spin it!" Everyone began to chant.

"Come on, Roxas, _I_ did it!" Xion reassured.

Roxas looked at the bottle and sighed. "Fine," he said before spinning the bottle with a flick of his finger. It slowed to a stop right in front of Axel.

"Uhh…" Roxas looked up at Axel nervously. "I don't know if I want to…"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone chanted.

Axel shrugged and leaned forward from the edge of the bed to kiss Roxas.

Everyone began to cheer. Roxas blushed.

Xion turned to the camera. "Well that's all the time we—"

"Wait!" Demyx interrupted. "Does anybody know what day it is today?"

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Friday November 27th, 2015 5:13 PM?"

Demyx sighed. "Nevermind…"

A note slides from underneath the door.

Larxene, who is closest to the door, picks it up and unfolds it. She reads over it before showing it to Xion. Xion passes it to Roxas and Roxas passes it to Axel.

"I wanna know what it says!" Demyx says.

"Too bad," Axel replied.

"Alright guys, on 3..2..1!" Xion broke out into song. " _Happy birthday to youuu!"_

Everyone joined in. " _Happy birthday to youuu! Happy birthday dear Demyx; happy birthday to you!"_

Demyx grinned from ear to ear. "I knew you guys wouldn't forget! You just pretended that you didn't know so you could surprise me, right?"

"Uhh…"

Xion smiled. "Of course, yeah!"

"And since it's your birthday, we _all_ have to buy you some sea-salt ice cream." Axel looked at Larxene specifically on the word 'all'. She rolled her eyes.

" _And_ you can sign off today," said Roxas.

"Really?!"

Roxas nodded.

Demyx turned to the camera and cleared his throat. "That's all the time we have for today, I'm Demyx!"

"I'm Larxene,"

"I'm Roxas,"

"And I'm Axel, got it memorized?"

"Stay tuned for more!" Demyx waved to the camera. "That was awesome!"

"How come Axel always signs off last?"

"'Cause I'm special,"

* * *

 **Reading over it right now I just realized I forgot to put in a commercial. Oh well, I'm running out of ideas anyway. I mostly just get my ideas from my friends. All commercial credits to them for being so quirky and weird! Btw, I didn't want Axel to drink alcohol, but since I was planning on having them play spin the bottle I didn't really want to write them getting up and stealing a bottle from Luxord. Just too much work! Anyway, I'm rambling now, sorry!**

 **Rambling? As if!**

 **GO AWAY XIGBAR**


	9. Merry Christmas!

"Tonight on Organization XIII: The Reality Show,"

Everyone appears on screen standing in a circle around a christmas tree singing a carol. " _We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!"_

After the opening, Xion and Roxas appear in matching Santa themed outfits with Santa hats.

"Welcome to Organization XIII: The Reality Show," said Xion. "Today is Christmas!" She exclaims with a smile. She pauses and looks over at Roxas.

"This is the part where you clap and cheer," she reminds him.

"Yay!" He jumps up and down and claps in joy.

Xion rolls her eyes. "Anyways, since it's Christmas, we're all going to open our presents today!"

The camera turns to view a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the mission room. Everyone was either sitting down and drinking hot cocoa, or standing and talking to someone else. They all wore Santa hats except Saïx who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face.

Xion clears her throat. "I said we're going to open our presents now!" She says louder.

At this, everyone stops talking and turns to Xion and Roxas.

"Who's gonna open the presents first?" Demyx asked.

"I think I should since I'm number XIII," said Roxas.

"That's not fair!"

"Guys, let's not have what happened on Thanksgiving happen again," Xion said. "How about we do a rock, paper, scissors for it?"

"Okay," Roxas nodded. He held out his fist and Demyx did the same.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," they chanted. Roxas held out his palm and Demyx held out two fingers.

"Ha! Scissors beats paper!" Demyx exclaimed.

"No fair; best out of 3?" Roxas suggested.

"Okay," Demyx nodded. He and Roxas versed each other twice more; Demyx won each time.

"Ugh! Best out of 5?" Roxas refused to lose. They versed each other another two times while everyone watched impatiently. Once again, Demyx won each time.

"Best out of 10?"

"Alright, rock, paper, scissors—"

"How about we just wing it and grab a random present?" Axel blurted out from impatience. He grabbed a small rectangular box and handed it to Roxas. "Here, this one's from me."

Roxas frowned. "Why is it so small?"

Xigbar coughed. "That'swhatshesaid."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Just open it."

"Okay," Roxas pulled the top off the box and took a card out of it. He read what it said aloud. "Free ice cream for life…" he looked up at Axel and a smile spread across his face.

"This is awesome! Thank you!" He said and hugged Axel.

"You better be thankful, that cost me a lot, you know," Axel said and hugged Roxas back.

"I have a present for you, Axel," said Xion. She picked up one of the presents from the pile and handed it to him.

He ripped off the wrapping paper and took out a disc from the box. "No way! Adele's new album! How did you know I wanted this?" He exclaimed.

Xion smiled. "Remember that time Roxas and I caught you listening to Adele?"

"Wait a second...Axel listens to Adele?" Demyx asked. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"N-no I don't!" Axel yelled and stuffed the disc into his pocket. He then took a pouch out of his other pocket and threw it at Vexen who caught it. "That's 100 munny, is that enough?" He asked.

"I still need 6,816,495 more munny to fix the damage in my lab that _you_ made," Vexen answered with a scowl.

"Since we're on the topic of damage…" Zexion handed another present to Vexen. "Here's some new beakers to replace for the ones I broke," he said.

"I have a present for you, Zexion," said Lexaeus. He took a box from the pile of presents and handed it to Zexion.

Zexion opened the box and pulled out a blue knitted hat.

"I knitted it just for you," Lexaeus smiled. "Go on, try it on!"

Zexion examined the hat. "This is...great, Lexaeus, I'm not really sure I—"

"Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!" Everyone chanted.

Lexaeus grabbed the hat out of Zexion's hands, took Zexion's santa hat off, and put the knitted one on him. The room erupted into laughter.

Zexion's face turned red. He stomped off to one of the white couches and sat with his arms crossed.

"Okay, who's next now?" Roxas asked once the laughter died down.

"Actually, Roxas, I have a present for _you_ ," Xion turned to grab a nicely wrapped present and handed it to Roxas.

He grinned eagerly and tore open the present to reveal a small box with a picture of a keyblade on it. He read the label on the box. "Keyblade shiner, gets rid of rust and grime quickly. Specifically designed for keyblades, do not use on other weapons."

"You're always complaining about how your keyblade keeps getting dirtier everyday," said Xion.

"I…love it!" Roxas burst out. "Thank you, Xion!" He threw himself at Xion and hugged her. She giggled and hugged back.

"I also have a present for you, Demyx," she said.

Demyx's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Mhm, right there," she pointed to a box near her foot. She then kicked it toward him.

Demyx bent down to pick it up and opened the package excitedly. He took out a video game package from the box. "No way! Kingdom Hearts III? This isn't even out yet!"

"Kingdom Hearts III?" Everyone looked at each other and murmured in confusion.

"You guys seriously don't know that game?!" Demyx looked shocked.

"Anyway…" Marluxia handed Larxene a pink wrapped present. "Here's your present, Larxene."

Larxene hesitantly opened the present. When she saw what was inside, her eyes grew wide. "No fucking way! Is this a designer Louis Vuitton handbag?!"

Marluxia nodded and smiled. Larxene hugged him tightly and began to cry.

"Aww," Xion cooed. "Well, I guess that's all the time we—"

"Wait!" Axel interrupted. "There's still one more present!"

"Oh?" Xion picked up the last present and read the tag. "To Xion, from Org. XIII…?"

"Open it!" Axel insisted.

"Okay," Xion tore open the present. "You know, you guys really didn't have to—what?"

Once she opened the present, she looked at the red dog collar in her hand in confusion.

"A...dog collar? Why would I…?" She looked around the room at the smiling faces staring at her. "Uhh...I mean..it's great...guys." She smiled back faintly.

"Xaldin! Bring out the real present!" Axel yelled.

"Huh?"

The camera whipped around to view Xaldin standing in the archway of the room, with a Labrador dog next to him.

"NO WAY!" Xion freaked out.

"Merry Christmas, Xion!" Everyone said in unison.

Xion ran toward the dog and hugged it tightly, letting it lick all over her face while she giggled. "I love it! But..would I be allowed to keep it?" She asked.

Everyone turned to Saïx.

He looked up from the ground at everyone. "You know that pets aren't allowed in the castle," he stated.

Xion sighed. "Okay, I knew the answer anyway."

"But…" Saïx continued. "I suppose I can allow the dog to stay as long as it stays out of sight in your room and Xemnas doesn't know about this."

A wide smile spread on Xion's face. "Thank you so much, Saïx!"

He looked away. "This conversation never happened."

Xion ran toward Saïx and hugged him. His face turned red and he quickly pushed her away.

Roxas turned to the camera. "Well, that's all the time we have for today, I'm—"

"Hey, Roxas, do you see where you're standing?" Axel asked while laughing.

"Huh?" Roxas looked up at a mistletoe hanging right above where he stood. He turned to Xion and blushed. "Woah! I—"

Xion laughed and kissed Roxas lightly. "There! Merry Christmas, Roxas!"

Roxas smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Xion."

"Merry Christmas from Organization XIII!" Everyone said simultaneously and waved to the camera.

"That wasn't our usual outro."

"Hey, you guys wanna see a cool trick?"

"No—"

"AXEL! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"THE TREE IS ON FIRE! EVERYONE RUN!"

"I spent so much time decorating that tree!"

* * *

 **Sorry this is kinda a late story. I know I haven't been posting/publishing/whatever in a long time and half of the reason for that is because I'm getting so busy. The other half of the reason is that I'm losing motivation.**

 **Motivation? What's that?**

 **GET OUT OF HERE SAIX**


End file.
